Far Away
by Spazz8884
Summary: What happens when a certain someone wants Sakura to help him out on his team? Eh i suck at summarites so....please no flames! this is my first fanfic! ;D Chapter 6 up!
1. Creeping Shadows

**Far Away**

**Nickelback**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

**Chapter 1**

A normal night consisted of hanging ot with her friends., but that wasnt what happened that June night....in fact instead of it being fun and expected it was the complete opposite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------SPAZZ!----------------------------------------------------------------

_"Its been 7 years..." _Though Sasuke silently.

He didnt want his new squad to hear him. He really didnt want to explain himself to them, especially Karin.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Asked Karin.

"Nothing...." He said absently.

Time passed as they were eating, conversating about Karin"s bossy-ness and Suigsetsu's attitude problem.

"Don't ask any questions for what I'm about to tell you because I dont't feel like explaining myself to you three..." Said Sasuke. " I'm going on a solo mission tommorow. It's none of your business about what so do't ask. Goodnight."

Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin didn't ask questions...they did want to make Sasuke angry. so they just ment to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------SPAZZ!----------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Naruto.

"Geez Naruto, you really dont't need to yell, I'm right here!" said Sakura.

"Sorry, but I need to know if your still coming to the ramen place cuz everyone but Hinata cancelled on me!!!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Good!"

Sakura walked back to her appartment in disbelife that it was only 12:30.

_" I have a few hours...I'll watch a movie when I get home." _She thought.

She went inside to an empty appartment where she put in a DVD and fell asleep.

She woke up in a sleepy daze when she heard a strange noise.

_-creek-_

_"What the hell was that?"_

She walked in the empty bedroom and looked in the mirror to find a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at her. She already knew who it was.

"Hmph...It's been a while, Sakura..."


	2. Intentions

**Recap:** _"What the hell was that?"_

She walked in the empty bedroom and looked in the mirror to find a pair of red glowing eyes staring back at her. She already knew who it was.

"Hmph...It's been a while, Sakura..."

"Who are you?! What do you want? Why are you here?!?"

Even thought Sakura asked that question she knew very well who was in her room.

"Come on, I know you're not _that _simple minded, Sakura."

"Fine Uchiha, What are you doing back in the village and what the hell does it have to do with me?"

"I came back to get you…"The onyx eyed man.

"And bring you back to my team…"

Sakura was awestruck. Why would _he, _SasukeUchiha want with her? He thought she was weak and annoying and useless why would he want her?

"Why? I have a great life here. Why would I want to go with you of all people and betray my village? I am the captain of the ANBU and I will not leave that position to be with a criminal like you."

"You leave me no choice….." He said calmly.

Shit. This was going to end badly… He is an elite ninja and she is Sakura Haruno, captain of the ANBU and the Hokage's apprentice.

"_I can take him easily." _She thought.

**A/N: I suck at battle scenes so be warned!!!! **

Sakura went into a battle position with a kunai in her hand. Sasuke smirked.

"Childish...Are you really going to try me, Haruno?"

"Don't EVER underestimate me!"

"Hn…"

Sakura lunged at Sasuke violently. He barely dodged her kick and she kicked her wall and shattered the windows and the made the wall collapse into a million jagged pieces.

"_Holy Shit…" _Though Sasuke.

"I told you not to underestimate me. I warned you."

"Hn."

As the battle ensued Sasuke started to get nervous. He knew if they kept fighting that soon someone, that someone being Naruto, would hear something going on. He knew if he was going to do it he needed to do it soon.

"What's the matter? The great Sasuke Uchiha is getting tired?" Sakura panted.

"Hn."

Sasuke knew Sakura was tired and so did she. She knew that her chakra was running out too. Now was the time to do it. It was now or never. Sasuke lunged at Sakura. Sakura looked up but it was too late. He injected a sleeping fluid in her and she was losing consciousness.

"_Shit…" _

**A/N: I had serious writers block sorry I couldn't update. But I should have another chappie up sometime during the week. This chapter is for Darkangelsakura96 who was my first reviewer and person who added my story as their fav! Thanks so much! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a muffin! XD**

**~~Spazz8884~~**


	3. Team Hebi Plus Sakura

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto though I wish I did (//.O) **

**This Chapter is for:**

**XJane-ChanX**

**Cherryblossomdemon93**

**Xnomxnomxrawwrz(lol btw I luv the name!)**

**And of course Naruhinagirl94!!!**

**OH! And Akatsukiseeker luvrz u Paula-chan!!**

**LUV YAH GUYS!!!! And if ya review maybe ill give out platypuses in any color u want!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**RECAP:** _"Shit"_

Sunlight glared on the sleeping kuniochi's face as Sasuke watched her sleep silently in the hotel room.

"_What am I doing? Why can't I just forget about her? Why did I bring her here?" _ Though Sasuke.

He was thinking back to the previous night……

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Why? I have a great life here. Why would I want to go with you of all people and betray my village? I am the captain of the ANBU and I will not leave that position to be with a criminal like you."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Suddenly Sakura's eyes opened. She tried to get up but she was immobile.

"Where am I?"She asked.

Sasuke stared at her as she attempted to be off the bed.

"Goddamn it! Really, Uchiha? Chakra strings? Can you tell why the Hell you dragged me here and where the Hell am I?" Sakura was really starting to get pissed.

"…Chakra strings because you would try to leave, I brought you here so you can be on Team Hebi because you're a necessity to our team…"

Sakura's gaze fell upon 2 ninja and what appeared to be a red-headed dog** (A/N:**** SRRY!! I had to!!!)** The dog looked like it was I heat…..then Sakura realized it was a human girl and giggled a little at the death glares the bitch was giving her.

"…And you're in a hotel in a small town off of the village hidden in the clouds." Added Sasuke.

"You know Sasuke, it's rude not to introduce, especially when the person is as beautiful as her." Said the guys with shark teeth. Sasuke shot him a famous Uchiha death glare.

"Hn…this is Haruno Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"I'm Suigetsu, nice to meet ya Pinkie!" Said the shark guy.

"Don't call me Pinkie….. Shark boy." Warned Sakura. Suigetsu shrugged.

"I'm Juugo." Said the other.

"And I'm Karin! I'm wayyy better than you. And back off from Sasuke! He's mine bitch!" Said the dog.

"Please spare me. I don't want him, you can have him." Spat the kuniochi.

"Damn Pinkie! You got some attitude! This is going to be fun!" Said Suigetsu.

"I said DON'T CALL ME PINKIE you walking sushi roll!"

"Both of you shut up, you're both annoying…"Said Sasuke.

"Yeah! Both of you shut up just like Sasuke-kun said!" Said Karin.

"Typical, Why am I a necessity to your team?"Asked Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. "Because you have medical skills that we need and you're strong."

"But, I can't just leave Konoha and all my friends…"

"For all they know is that I kidnapped you and it's not like we're doing anything against Konoha so you can't get into trouble. And it's not like you have a choice either…" Replied Sasuke.

"Whatever, When this is over I'm going home, with or without you."

"Hn."

Sasuke un tied Sakura's chakra strings and they started heading out towards the end of town, Team Hebi plus Sakura. She didn't want to be a part of this team at all. As they were traveling in the forest Sakura was wondering what the chances of her escaping success fully. They odds weren't good especially when Sasuke was traveling beside her.

"Don't even think about it…." Warned Sasuke as if he was reading her thoughts.

Sakura smirked and looked ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Konoha**

-knock knock-

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Are you there? Come on!! We're going to be late for the mission!" Yelled Naruto. And of course Naruto being Naruto, he let himself in.

"_Something's not right….."_

Though the scene in Sakura's room wasn't enough to show that something was wrong **(****A/N:**** Sarcasimm!) **Naruto saw the completely destroyed bedroom.

"_I have to tell Grandma Tsunade! Shit! This is bad!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's stop here and set-up camp" Said Sasuke. Sakura saw that Karin was having a problem with the tents so she went over to help her.

"Back off!" Snarled Karin

"Fine!" And Sakura got up and knocked over Karin's tent. "Fucking bitch…"

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry did I stutter? I said fucking bitch!" Retorted Sakura.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, little girl!"

Sasuke, who was sitting by the un-light fire seemed like he was somewhat amused but the two women fighting.

"Karin, do us all a favor and shut your face-hole, you're giving me a headache."

Karin finally shut up and did her job. Sasuke made the fire, Juugo got the wood, and Suigetsu got the food. Sakura didn't feel like eating.

"_This sucks…..majorly" _Thought Sakura.

Then Karin decided to throw herself on Sasuke to

Make Sakura jealous

Get Sasuke infatuated with her **(****A/N: ****yea when Hell freezes over)**

Or both

Sakura couldn't really careless. She was deep in conversation with Juugo and Suigetsu. That made Karin mad that she couldn't get Sakura to even look at her and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…"Karin said trying to sound cute but failed miserably actually sounding like a dying cow.

"Get off me….now…"Warned Sasuke giving her another Uchiha death glare. Sasuke tried very carefully not to kill her while attempted to shake the loose bitch off him. He gave her a more serious glare. That made her stop.

"_God, Why can't I just kill her?" _Thought Sasuke.

"_Oh, he sooooo wants me!" _Thought Karin. "I'm going to bed! Good night Sasuke-kun!"

"Eewww" Whispered Suigetsu to Sakura and Juugo.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"..oh..nothing…" Said Suigetsu with a bright smile.

Finally the bitch went in her tent and stayed there.

"Hey Sasuke? Can we kill Karin and let Sakura take her place?" Asked Suigetsu.

"YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH SUIGETSU!!" Yelled the bitch-I mean Karin.

"_Hmph, not a bad idea Suigetsu…" _Thought Sasuke. Juugo was laughing softly but Suigetsu and Sakura were laughing their asses off.

"Sasuke, where am I sleeping?" Asked Sakura.

"In my tent, I'll sleep out here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"'Nite guys." Said Sakura.

"Good night Saura-chan" Said Juugo.

"Nighty-nite Pinkie!!!!" Said Suigetsu.

"_Good night, Sakura….." _Thought Sasuke

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So again! REVIEWWWW or no platypuses or next chappie! Muahaha! **

**I already wrote the next chappie but if no-one reviews then no chappie!**

**~~~Spazz8884~~~**


	4. PLEASE READ

All right,

I'm not putting up another chapter until I get more reviews and also because I'm very busy cuz I'm going on vacation next week so you guys got a week and a half for more reviews…or else(and I mean more reviews on my last chappie NOT this one!)

All though I appreciate all the alerts and what not but I'm also asking if you don't mind if you guys could also review?

A BIGGGGG thanks to everyone who was reviewing..luv ya guys.

If I get more reviews then I'll give you all a huge ass pastry of your choice!

PLEASE!!!

Eh that sounds desperate but I AMM!!!

~~Spazz8884~~


	5. Feelings?

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Cherryblossomdemon93**

**Naruhinagirl94**

**XJane-ChanX**

**Crazyme12008**

**Brokenblood**

**Sasukeanddeidara**

**Xnomxnomxrawwrz**

**Akatsukiseeker (PAULA-CHANN!!)**

**and Angel Hidden In The Shadows**

**Thank you all for reviewing!!! COOKIES AND CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! xD This will be the last chapter for a while cuz I have writers block…..suggestions are welcome ^_^**

**~~Spazz8884~~**

**In Konoha:**

-knock knock-

Naruto didn't wait for a reply he barged into the Hokage's office without consent. Tsunade was taking another shot of sake.

"Goddamn it Naruto! How many fu-"

"Tsunade baa-chan! It's Sakura! She's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Yelled the Godaime causing her sake to fall over. "I knew this was going to happen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Pinkie, get up." Said Suigetsu.

"Mmm…'kay"

Sakura followed Suigetsu out of her tent. Karin, Juugo, and Sasuke were sitting by the extinguished fire.

"Now that everyone's here let me explain the events following our departure." Said Sasuke. Karin being the ugly cow that she is was all over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!! You're soooo smart!"

"WTF did he say?? He only said he was going to tell us what's going on next you dumb bitch." Said Suigetsu. Sakura chuckled.

"Suigetsu please don't start with Karin, it's to early." Pleaded Juugo.

"Yeah!" Shrieked Karin.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Suigetsu and Sakura.

"Okay now as I was saying…we need to kill all members of the Akatsuki." Stated Sasuke.

"Aww…even Tobi? He such a good boy!"Said a mysterious voice. **(A/N: ****I HAD to! I was tempted!!! Lol)**

"Especially Tobi, besides Itachi he irritates me the most."

"Oh noes! Tobi doesn't wanna die! He's such a good boy!!" Whoever said that ran away with their arms flailing around screaming. Everyone sweatdropped.

"All righty then…"Said Sakura.

"Anyway we need to start on pursuit…"

"What happens after that?" Asked Juugo.

"I don't know…" Said Sasuke. "Just leave everything and let's go. I will lead with Sakura, and you three will trail."

"Why does _she_ get to be with Sasuke-kun???" Whined Karin annoyingly.

"Coz no one likes you now shut up you creep." Retorted Suigetsu.

Karin was pissed (Who really cares thought?) but she complied. Team Hebi…and Sakura headed out to destroy the Akatsuki……including cute and adorable Tobi (//.O')

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In Konoha:**

"I have good reason to believe that Sakura was indeed kidnapped but I don't know by who." Informed Tsunade.

"We have to find Sakura-chan if it's the last thing we do! Dattebayo!"

"Okay I organized two search parties, Team A and Team B **(A/N: ****Im so uncreative V.V)** Party A will be Kakashi as leader and Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Sai. Party B will be Shikamaru as leader and Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Chouji. Understood? Both teams will have communication devises in case you all run into trouble. Dismissed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let's take a break." Said Sasuke. They stopped by a river and just sat there. Sakura shivered because it was cold. Even though it was the beginning of summer it was freezing. Sasuke looked at her at the corner of his eye.

"_She looks cold….should I do something- wait why do I care? Am I…..falling for her?" _Said Sasuke.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was staring at her.

"What are you looking at Sasuke?"

"Hn. Nothing…."

"**Yeah right!!! You like her! ADMIT IT!"**

"_Who the fu-"_

"**Oh, I'm your Inner Sasuke! I'm everything you're not and I'm man enough to admit when I like a girl."**

"_Whatever…."_

Sasuke looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him again.

"Umm…Sasuke are you all right?" Asked Sakura.

"Of course he's all right! He's MY Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Karin.

"KARIN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yelled Suigetsu. Everyone but Karin smiled or in Sasuke's case smirked.

Then it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Then 5 ninja sprung out of the bushes.

"Karin! Suigetsu! Juugo! Take care of those 3!!!"

"Hai!"

"Sakura! You're with me!"

"Right!"

Sasuke and Sakura charged at the two grass ninja.

"HAHAHAHHAHA! Do you kids think that you could beat us!!?!??!??!?!?!?"

Sakura sweatdropped. Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke charged at the one who laughed at them.

"CHIDORIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Oh Shit…."

Sasuke killed him with one hit. He turned to see Sakura's fight.

"Come on Pinkie, let's see what you got!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!" Yelled Sakura. She stomped on the ground and created a crater where the grass ninja stood. He was killed instantly.

"_Wow….she's not a weak fan girl anymore…." _Thought Sasuke. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and examined him visually.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine……you?"

"Great."She smiled. They walked over to where the rest were standing

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Shrieked Karin. Sasuke winced in pain as she jumped on him from behind.

"Sasuke let me take care of your arm, there's a deep gash." Said Sakura noticing the deep wound that Sasuke had on his arm.

"I'm fine."

"No…you're not…it's going to get infected."

"Tch….you're annoying….whatever."

Sakura smirked._ "Stubborn ass." _ Suigetsu snickered at Karin when he saw that Karin was glaring at Sakura and Sakura stuck her tongue at her.

"UGH! I hate you! You're so stupid and ugly! I Hate you!" Yelled Karin.

"Karin, I have more important things to do than argue with your sorry ass." Said Sakura as she cleaned Sasuke's wound.

"Karin, shut up." Growled Sasuke.

"_He needs stitches." _Thought Sakura. "Suigetsu, can you go get me supplies?"

"Damn! Why am I always the one getting supplies?"

"Because I said so. Okay here's a list of stuff I need."

Sakura handed Suigetsu the list and Suigetsu rolled his eyes and left.

Sakura went back to cleaning Sasuke up.

Suigetsu came back in 5 minutes and Sakura finished the surgery.

"_He's Hot-wait! What the Hell am I thinking? I don't like him! I CAN'T like him! Not after what he did to me…"_

"Hn."

"Oh so I'm guessing that 'Hn' means thank you? In that case, you're welcome"  
"You're Annoying…."

"And you're arrogant. Two can play at that game." Sasuke gave Sakura an Uchiha death glare but she dished it right back. Finally he stood up and ordered Suigetsu and Karin to get wood and Sakura and Juugo to get food.

"Aw! I don't wanna be stuck with…..'IT'……It might eat me! Or nag me to death!!"

"SHUT UP SUIGETSU!!!"Yelled Karin.

"Shut up and do it" Said Sasuke. The four of them left Sasuke alone at the middle of camp.

**Sakura and Juugo:**

"Alright I think six fish are good! Let's go back!" Said Sakura.

"I also think this is enough…let's go."

Sakura and Juugo walked in silence for a few minutes.

"You know Sakura, between you and me, I think Sasuke has feelings for you…"

"Really?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team A Pursuit: **

"All right I have Pakuun and Kiba we'll need you and Akamaru too." Said Kakashi. He held one of Sakura's shirts and all three dog/human things sniffed it and immediately got a lead.

"It's faint, we need to hurry!" Said Kiba

"Alright let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Team B Pursuit:**

"Okay, well this mission is a drag but Shino see if your bugs can pick up a scent or whatever…"

"No…there's nothing"

"Alright well let's go further in!"

"YOSH! LET US BE YOUTHFUL!" guess who.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Hebi and Sakura ate in silence.

"_Does Sasuke really like me? What am I thinking? I'm only going to get hurt again….."_

After dinner Sakura caught Sasuke's gaze and he quickly looked away into the fire.

"_I Wonder what he's thinking?"_

~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~:+:~

**Alright! I'm back from vacation! Tell meh wat cha think bout the story!!!!**

**~~Spazz8884~~**


	6. What the hell? Did you just?

**DISCLAIMOR!: IDONT OWN NARUTO NOR WILL I EVER! I also do not own ****Outlander** by Diana Gabaldon cuz obviously Diana Gabaldon does!

_**Thanks for all who reviewed……I know I usually put the names but today was my first day of work so im tired…and lazy so enjoy! OH and fair warning this is a short chappie so bear with meh!!!!**_

HEBI:

After the silent dinner there was an awkward silence. And it started to rain. Everyone entered their tents but Sakura stayed put. She didn't know where to go.

"Sakura, you're in my tent with me." Said Sasuke.

"Er…okay…." Sakura said aware that Karin was glaring daggers in the back of her head.

"Ahh cut the shit you jealous bitch."Said Suigetsu.** (A/N: LMFAO!)**

As soon as Sakura entered Sasuke's tent in started raining harder.

"Oh great…."Complained Sakura.

"Hn."

She sat on the ground and pulled out a book from her bag. Sasuke looked over curiously.

"What are you reading?"

"Hm? Oh um…. **Outlander** by Diana Gabaldon…its really good."

"Romance novels?"

"Yeah…."

"Hn."

She kept reading.

"_I wonder what's going on in her mind?" _Thought Sasuke.

He watched her intently. She looked up.

"You know, Sasuke its rude to stare…."

Sasuke had blushed a little and Sakura giggled.

"Hn…what?"

"You're blushing."

"No."

"Okay, whatever…"She smiled and went back to reading her book.

"_Should I make a move?"_

"_**HELL YEAH!"**_

"_Ughh…you again?"_

"_**MAKE A MOVE! SHES HOT!"**_

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke crushed his lips on to Sakura's gently but forceful. And she kissed back for a brief second and quickly pulled away.

"Whats the matter?"

"Everything….."

Sasuke looked at her.

"I need air…" she said

"Its raining."

"I know."

She got up and exited the tent and entered the cool rain.

**Yeah I know im a lazy ass……im tired tho!!!!! Er bad excuse! Lmao!!! Srry longer chappie next time!!!!**

**Urs almost-truly**

**~~Spazzy-chan**

**Aka Spazz8884 lmao! **

**Oh and Akatsukiseeker's birthday is August 10 so wish her a happy birfy-day! Oh! And today is Deviantart's 9th birthday!!! Wooo!**


	7. Confession?

**Far Away Chapter 6**

**A/N:** All right. You all have permission to give me shit about updating late and im really sorry but i have so much going on lately with schoool and just everythiing but i WILL try to update sooner next time and again I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! TT^TT

**DISCLAIMOUR!** I DONT OWN NARUTO DATTEBAYO!!!!!! NOR WILL I EVER!  
**WARNING!** SOME OOC-NESS!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura rushed out of the tent into the cool rain.

"NO way....did he just? No...he couldnt have......did he? HE DID." Thought Sakura Frantically. She paced back and forth thinking about what happened. "This is insane...."She whispered "What the hell is going on?" She sat on a tree stump close to camp and just sat there.  
The rain kept pouring down on the girl and she didnt seem to notice. She was so pre-ocupied with the current situation it didnt even seem like she cares.

Sasuke sighed. "Why did I do that?" **"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER DUMBASS!**" "Hn." "**DONT YOU HN ME!!! GO OUT THERE AND FIND OUT WHATS** **WRONG!!"** "Go away...." "**NO!"**  
He got up and walked out into the cooling rain. HE looked over to where Sakura was because it didnt take him long to find her with her pastel colored hair. He walked towards her and she didnt look up. He walked right next to her and just stared at her.  
"Sakura...Youre going to catch a cold."He said monotone but what surprised Sakura was that he cared about her well being. She looked up at him. "I guess so...." Suddenly the rain died down and both teens looked up at the sky and saw the clouds break,  
exposing the glorious glow of the summers moon and the bright shinig of a few stars. Sakura smiled. "See? It worked out. No more rain." Sasuke looked at her. "Do I Love her?" He thought. She smiled more. "The moon is gorgeous..." Then finally he said something."Here goes nothing..."He thought.  
"Im sorry...." Shocked, the pinkette looked at him in his softened onyx eyes. "Im sorry for everything, leaving you, calling you useless, annoying, and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you...The truth Sakura, every night I could never stop thinking about you,  
everything I did, reminded me of you and Naruto. When I came to kidnap you it wasnt just because I needed your medical techniques...it was because I needed you.....and Im sorry...." Sasuke looked away waiting for her to something but she was speachless.  
She was looking at him completly shocked. He looked at her in her sparkling emerald eyes. "In fact....I lo-" "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?? ITS WET AND GROSSS OUT!!!!!" Screeched Karin-bitch as she hung off of Sasukes neck. "Karin, get off now..."  
Said Sasuke in a deathly tone but she still hung on glaring at Sakura. "OI!!!!! GET OFF OF SASUKE YOU DIRTY PIG AND LET HIM HAVE HIS TIME WITH PINKY!!!!! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP WHILE YOURE AT IT!!!" Yelled Suigetsu as he entered the scene. "SHUT UP SUIGETSU!!"  
Sasuke sighed. Sakura looked down. Karin glared and Suigetsu took a swig of his water. "What in the world is going on out here?" Asked Juugo. "Nothing, I was just heading to bed..."Said Sakura getting up. "Good night everyone." And she went back into the hung his head down and said "Karin, get off of me....now." She got up and tried to be "Sexy" as she walked to her tent and while she was walking to her tent she turned around and said "Good night" But she swayed her hips too hard and fell face first in the mud by her tent. "AHAHHAA!!! THATS WHAT YOU GET BITCH!!"  
Yelled Suigetsu. She got up and tried to brush her self off but failed and failed and fell on her ass. Which made Suigetsu laugh harder. "SHUT UP!!!" She yelled as she went in her tent. Sasuke sighed. Suigetsu looked at him and said "Sorry man, I tried to save your moment..."  
Sasuke looked at him. "Hn....thank you..."With that he got up and went in his tent to find Sakura fast asleep. "Damn...." He whispered. He went next to her and crawled in his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"SASUKE-KUN! WAKE UP!!!!!" Yelled Karin bitch waking both Sakura and Sasuke up. "What is it Karin?"Said Sasuke bored. "We have company and theres alot of them....two different teams and they're searching for us." "Thank you Karin, you can leave now..." Reluctantly the bitch left.  
"Naruto......"Whispered Sakura. Sasuke looked at her but couldnt tell if she wanted to stay with him or go back to Konoha. "Sakura, what do you want to do?" "I-I dont know....."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you feel that chakra?"Asked Kakashi looking at Naruto. "Yeah I do....It's teme and Sakura-chan.....I would know that chakra anywhere..."Said Naruto. "Well lets bring them home..."Said Ino quietly. Everyone agreed "Hai."

"Sakura.......Sasuke....."Thought Naruto. "I'm coming....." The teams advance towards the camp in a fast pace. "I'm coming."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Well heres another chappie :) this one is one of my personal favorites so far xD Again I AM SO SORRY and I WILL update VERY soon

Please review?? please? for the kittens and puppies

Spazz8884


	8. In Deep

**A/n: **dont own Naruto.

**Hey guys! this is a small little insert for now just to get the mood right! Enjoy!!! ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED!!!!!**

The teams advanced quickly. They had their scent. They were coming to bring them home. But could they? Is that what they wanted? Is that what Sakura wanted? Did she want to go back to her friends and many people that she cared about her or did she want to be with Sasuke? The man that hurt her repeatedly and didnt even love her? Did he love her? Was he going to say that he loved her last night? Or was it just a figment of her imagination? Or does he love her?  
Sakura sat up and thought about this when she woke up in the tent. She looked over to see an empty sleeping bag beside her. She got up and walked out of the tent. The sun shined through the trees making little rays come through the leaves. The dew was nicely spread across the forest floor. She looked to her left and saw Sasuke staring at her. She decided to go and sit next to him. As soon as she caught him looking at her, he quickly turned away. Sakura sat beside Sasuke. "Good Morning Sasuke! How are you?" "Hn. I'm okay......how about you?"  
"Mmm im okay...Um...You realize that theyre advancing...right?"  
"Yeah I know...."  
"What should I do?"  
"Whatever you need to, Sakura."  
Sakura looked down. This was driving her crazy. She doesnt want to lose anyone.  
"Sakura-Thanks to the dumb screeching skank, I never got a chance to tell you this."  
Sakura looked up at him. He looked like he was having a hard time trying to tell whatever he needed to say.  
"Sakura, I Love you. I always have. Always will."  
"What??"  
"Dont make me repeat myself."  
"GODDMAN IT! THIS MAKES IT HARDER FOR ME TO MAKE MY DECISION!!"  
"What?"  
"Damn it Sasuke. Youre confusing me. I need to know. Do you really love me? Because if you dont....then i need to know so I can make my desicion."  
"I love you more than anything Sakura."  
"Then come back with me."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I still have things I need to accomplish."  
"Fine then. When youre ready. Come back."  
"Thats not what I want Sakura. I want you with me me...NOW."  
"Im sorry but I want to be with you too but I dont want to go against the village."  
"Sakura. Please stay."  
".....I need to think."  
Sakura got up and walked back to the tent. Man was she in it deep.


	9. AN Note, again

;__; I AM SO SORRY!!! 6 MONTHS IS UNEXCUSEABLE!! -sighs- ive been so busy!! I actually failed my Algebra class (well thats because my teacher is a fucking bitch:D )

and my teachers gave me soo muchh homework. but like i said, 6 months is so unexcuseable. Anyway about the story.

Currently I am NOT liking where its going. personally I think everybody's OOC and its just not really going any where.

I'm thinking about a re-write.

If you review and give me your ideas, they would be greatly apprechiated because currently I am just out of ideas and inspiration for this story.

Thanks Bunches :D

~SPAZZ8884


End file.
